Not Again
by FlamingToads
Summary: Kya and Lin just wanted a peaceful evening and a few drinks. This wasn't supposed to happen.


**Summary: Kya and Lin just wanted a peaceful evening and a few drinks. This wasn't supposed to happen.**

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**Not Again**

Kya and Lin were enjoying a couple drinks at their favorite restaurant simply called Mo's. It was a decent sized place, a bar in the back and a few tables up in front. The man that owned the place was good friend of Lin's and it was right between her home and her job so it was easy for pick up or a drink after a long day at work.

They honestly just wanted to have a drink; however their plans for a peaceful evening didn't seem to go the way they wanted them to.

Kya squeezed Lin's hand under the bar. She knew where this was going to go if she didn't try to calm the earthbender down.

"He's going to come over here," Lin said as she narrowed her eyes at the man who sat at the other end of the bar.

"Lin, don't start."

"He's looking over here. I swear if he…"

"If he comes over here, I'll blow him off. Don't lose your head," Kya let out a soft chuckle. Kya looked to the side seeing the man as he looked directly at her. He looked around Bumi's age, looked like he had been drinking a lot by the way his body moved. "Mo? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"He hasn't done anything and neither has Lin."

"He's going to come over here," muttered Lin.

"No he's not," Kya assured.

"He's been sending you drinks for the past hour, he's going to try and come over here."

Kya rolled her eyes looking at Mo for an answer. He looked up from a glass he was wiping off.

"You should know by now that Lin tends to get a bit antsy when she has a bit more than her usual."

"Mo, give me another," grumbled Lin.

"Cut her off!" Kya said looking at Lin, who paid her no mind. She was focusing on the man opposite of her, daring him to walk this way.

"Lin…" Mo started.

"Mo, I suggest you give me one or I'll arrest you for something!"

"What are you going to arrest me for?! You're off duty. And beside you've had too much already."

"I know how much I can handle!" Mo rolled his eyes, giving her another drink, Lin downed it as soon as she got it. She looked back over to the man at the opposite side of the bar. He was still standing, glancing over to Kya every now and again. "He's checking you out again."

"Lin, it's nothing."

"Taking a few glances is nothing. I get that, you're gorgeous. Sending a drink in attempt to make a pass at you, it's fine. But sending numerous amount of drinks, even though you've rejected them, his few glances, now turning into intensive staring. He's fidgeting which most likely means he is waiting for the perfect moment to come over here. I don't like it."

"Then let's leave," she said with a laugh.

"I want to see him come over here." Lin said, tapping her index and middle fingers on the bar twice as requesting another drink. Mo gave her another one, a little bit less liquor this time. She downed it once again, without batting an eye.

"Lin, I've had enough, and you have had more than your fair share, so let's go home." Lin pursed her lips taking a quick glance at Kya and then to her empty glass. She exhaled heavily,

"Fine, but I'm going to the bathroom first." Kya smiled even though she found Lin to be quite frustrating. Kya watched her as she made her way to the bathroom, disappearing in the back. Kya turned her gaze to Mo.

"Why didn't you cut her off sooner?"

"You and I both know it doesn't matter how many drinks Lin has had tonight. She's acting like this because she cares about you. Besides, she's a cop. She knows how this sorta thing can go the wrong way."

"I can handle myself."

"I'm not saying that you can't. All I'm saying is…" He stopped talking, a man walking into his view. Kya glanced over quickly and pressed her lips together.

The man licked his lips, smiling brightly as he looked over Kya's upper body.

"You keep rejecting my drinks."

Kya smiled. "I'm not interested."

"Not interested in the drinks or not interested in me?"

"Both."

"Ouch," he pouted. "So maybe there's something else I could-"

"I'm going to try and help you right now. I'm not interested in you in any way, and even if I was, I'm with someone, and that someone will be coming back any moment now and if you want to keep your body intact, I suggest you back up."

"You mean that chick? That's hot. Maybe we can make this a three way thing." Kya glanced over to Mo whose shoulders were shaking as he chuckled.

"I told you I'm not interested." Kya said as she was about to move from her seat.

"I'm not done talking to you," he barked. Kya, now feeling uncomfortable, shifted slightly. Even though his tone was more than concerning, Kya kept her voice steady.

"Well I'm done talking to you."

"Why you little…" He reached out his arm but before he knew it, his arm was twisted behind his back and his face was on the bar, Lin's hand around the back of his neck. Kya looked at both the man and Lin, sighing softly as she wrapped her arms around her own waist.

"Let go of me!" he growled.

"I don't think so." Lin pulled his arm farther back, twisting it slightly making him yell out in pain. A few of the other's around the place laughed to themselves.

"He must be new here," someone had commented.

"Lin, let's just go before you break his arm." Lin didn't say a word, she pushed his face against the bar with more force. Half of his face was being pressed to the counter of the bar making it a bit harder for him to breath. "Lin," Kya said a little more softly. Lin pursed her lips, letting go of him.

"Fine, whatever you want." She put her hands up as if surrendering to Kya.

The man started to laugh, trying to steady himself as he got up.

"Whatever! Like I want some fucking ha-" the guy didn't even have a chance to finish before falling hard on the ground. Lin had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forcefully to the floor, his head hitting hard against the floor. Kya rolled her eyes.

"Lin," she said with sigh.

"You heard what he was about to say!" Automatically defending herself for her actions.

"Lin, you can't knock out every guy who-"

"I can and I will," said Lin.

"Mo!"

"Hey, if she wants to knock out some drunken idiot, it just saves me the hassle of trying to force him out." Lin smiled at him and then back at Kya.

"See?" Lin smirked.

"I don't know why I try. You always take her side," Kya said, a little frustrated but otherwise delighted that Lin would literally break anyone that made her feel uncomfortable.

"What do I owe you?" Lin asked.

"I'll put it on your tab. Just let Kya take you home and get some rest." Before walking away Lin kicked the guy in the gut. He groaned loudly covering his stomach with one of his arms.

"Lin!" Kya said, grabbing the earthbender's arm as to pull her way while Lin chuckled softly.

**A/N: I'm tired and sick! Therefore I can't be held responsible for anything I write! Have a fantastic day or night!**

**B/N: Cure for the cold? Really funny KyaLin ficts! **


End file.
